It is believed that contemporary fuel injectors must be designed to accommodate a particular engine, not vice versa. The ability to meet stringent tailpipe emission standards for mass-produced automotive vehicles is at least in part attributable to the ability to assure consistency in both shaping and aiming the injection spray or stream, e.g., toward intake valve(s) or into a combustion cylinder. Wall wetting should be avoided.
Because of the large number of different engine models that use multi-point fuel injectors, a large number of unique injectors are needed to provide the desired shaping and aiming of the injection spray or stream for each cylinder of an engine. To accommodate these demands, fuel injectors have heretofore been designed to produce straight streams, bent streams, split streams, and split/bent streams. In fuel injectors utilizing thin disc orifice members, such injection patterns can be created solely by the specific design of the thin disc orifice member. This capability offers the opportunity for meaningful manufacturing economies since other components of the fuel injector are not necessarily required to have a unique design for a particular application, i.e. many other components can be of common design.
Another concern in contemporary fuel injector design is minimizing the so-called “sac volume.” As it is used in this disclosure, sac volume is defined as a volume downstream of a needle/seat sealing perimeter and upstream of the orifice hole(s). The practical limit of dimpling a geometric shaped into an orifice disc pre-conditioned with straight orifice holes is the depth or altitude of the geometric shape required to obtain the desired spray angle(s). Obtaining the larger bend and split spray angles makes the manufacturing more difficult and increases sac volume at the same time. At the same time, as the depth or height of the geometry increases, the amount of individual hole and dimple distortion also increases. In extreme instances, the disc material may shear between holes or at creases in the geometrical dimple.
It is believed that known metering orifice disc can be formed in the following manner. A flat metering disc is initially formed with an orifice that extends generally perpendicular to the flat metering orifice disc, i.e., a “perpendicular” orifice. In order to achieve a bending or split angle, i.e., an angle at which the orifice is oriented relative to a longitudinal axis of the fuel injector, the region about the orifice is dimpled such that the flat metering orifice disc is no, longer generally planar in its entirety but is now provided with a multi-facetted dimple. As the metering orifice disc is dimpled, the material of the metering orifice disc is forced to yield plastically to form the multi-facetted dimple. The multi-facetted dimple includes at least two sides extending at a dimpling angle, i.e., the angle at which the planar surface of the facet on which the orifice is disposed thereon is oriented relative to the originally flat surface towards an apex. Since the orifice is located on one of the sides, the orifice is also oriented at a bending angle β. Because the orifice originally extends perpendicularly through the flat surface of the disc, i.e., a “base” plane, a bending angle of the orifice, subsequent to the dimpling, generally approximates the dimpling angle. And depending on the physical properties of the material such as, for example, thickness and yield strength of the material, it is believed that there is an upper limit to the dimpling angle, as too great a dimpling angle can cause the material to shear, rendering the metering orifice disc structurally unsuitable for its intended purpose.